


A Night to Remember

by bluerose5



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Mass Effect: Andromeda, The Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: After Scott's career is ruined by Alec's work on artificial intelligence, Sara drags him out for a night out on the Citadel. There, he meets the one and only Reyes Vidal.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A canon divergence where Scott and Reyes meet before the Andromeda Initiative.

As if Scott Ryder needed another reason to despise his father.

Things were already shit enough with his mom being sick, but this was really the icing on the cake. Not only had his father been caught trying to make some damn AI in an attempt to “cure” her, but his idiotic actions were enough to effectively end any hopes of Scott and Sara having a true career in the Alliance. Scott’s position guarding Relay 202 might not have been perfect, but at least it was something. At least Scott had the mere _hope_ of eventually getting promoted, but not anymore.

All thanks to the great and amazing Alec Ryder.

Sara had tried to reason with Scott, going on about how it would solve nothing for him to distance himself from the man. She went on about how he was family, and family was supposed to stick together and blah, blah, blah…

That kind of talk might go over well in fantasy land, but reality was hardly ever so simple and straightforward. Blood and biology could only go so far with instilling loyalty before one’s limits were pushed too far. For Scott, he was beyond the point of putting up with Alec and his bullshit.

When Sara had realized how futile her efforts were, she arranged to meet Scott on the Citadel instead, hoping that being back at home would help get his mind off of things.

Which was why Scott now found himself hanging out at the bar in Flux, watching with fond amusement as his sister danced the night away with some pretty turian she picked up at the bar. Although, Sara would probably chew him out for suggesting that her new friend was anything less than drop dead gorgeous.

Turning back to the bar, Scott idly swirled the green drink around in his glass, distracted by its bright, neon color. It wasn’t anything new though, not to someone born on the Citadel like himself. Things and people that were considered “alien” to most others were just a part of everyday life there. Turians, asari, and salarians were definitely more common than humans, Scott having grown up amongst them all.

Seeing a band of Alliance soldiers, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence. They were undoubtedly out on shore leave, joking and roughhousing with one another. Their laughs rang out loud and boisterous in the room, each drink raised to one another in joy and camaraderie. Unlike Scott, they were out to enjoy their successes, rather than brood in defeat.

Okay, so _maybe_ he was being a bit dramatic now, but he felt as if he earned the right to be at this point.

As caught up in his thoughts as he was, Scott didn’t even sense the presence at his left until that warm, teasing voice spoke up.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

Glancing over at the stranger, Scott raised an eyebrow at him, utterly unimpressed. He took a second to give him a quick once over, unable to deny that he was a good-looking man at least. He was all dark hair, warm brown skin, and golden-brown eyes that one could get lost in if they weren’t careful. Thing was, Scott had every intention of being careful around him.

It would do him no good right now to let his guard down, curious about this stranger’s intentions.

“On the contrary,” Scott said, “I was dragged here by my sister because she seems to think that I need to pull the stick out of my ass.”

His new bar buddy got a good laugh at that, his grin contagious as he claimed the seat beside Scott’s. Meanwhile, Scott felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, all light and fluttery before he forced himself to focus.

“Nothing wrong with relaxing a bit,” the stranger commented. He then held out his hand to Scott, who hesitated before taking it in a quick, firm shake. “Reyes Vidal.”

“Scott Ryder.”

His eyes flashed with a faint hint of recognition at the last name. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything about it.

“Well, Scott, nice to meet you.”

Scott smirked.

“Let me know if that statement still stands by the end of the night.”

“I think you’ll know if it doesn’t,” Reyes chuckled, nodding pointedly to the dance floor. “Don’t wanna dance?”

“After I got my seat all warm and comfy like I like it? That would be such a shame,” he joked, earning a nudge in the side from Reyes.

“C'mon! I know that look you’re sporting. Do you really want to sit here and drown your sorrows, or do you want to do something fun?”

“We need to work on your definition of fun, soldier.”

“Not a soldier,” he instantly corrected. “A pilot. And that’s not a ‘no.’”

“It’s not a ‘yes’ either.”

Reyes stared at him patiently, that warm gaze hitting Scott harder than any drink could dare. Still, it would be a waste _not_ to drink it, Scott throwing the rest of it back at once. It did nothing to calm his racing heart though, his body filled with a newfound energy.

With a final grumble of defeat, Scott hopped down, trying not to appear _too_ happy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright then. Let’s go.”

Reyes took his hand in his own, the heat nice and inviting as Scott was dragged along to the dancefloor, Sara nowhere in sight by the time they made it there. Leave it to her to ditch him in his time of need, intentionally or not.

Because _surely_ this dance was going to kill him.

It wasn’t long before Scott was brought back to reality, Reyes twirling him and then reeling him back in so that Scott’s back was flush against his chest. Bass surrounded them from all sides, the pulse and flow of the music resonating throughout their bones. It was like a non-stop tingle, traveling from the crown of their heads down to their toes and then right back up again.

Scott swore under his breath when his own body betrayed him, unable to refrain from shivering in Reyes’ arms. Goosebumps traveled along the expanse of his skin, despite the vivid heat flowing eagerly through his veins.

Reyes’ lips were poised at his ear, Scott tensing ever so slightly.

“Nervous?” he asked, his rough, calloused hands on Scott’s hips.

Quickly, Scott cleared his throat, refusing to let his voice crack now of all times.

“Not even a little,” he said, despite how breathless he clearly sounded.

Reyes simply chuckled in response, their hips soon moving in tandem with the music. It was impossible not to get lost in the moment. Between the hypnotic beat permeating the air and having Reyes’ body so close to his, Scott was all too willing to get swept up in the night’s momentum, everything else fading away around them.

“Just don’t get any funny ideas,” Scott warned, no real heat backing up his words.

The amusement was clear as day in Reyes’ reply.

“I would never. I am nothing less than the utmost gentleman.”

“Uh-huh…”

Sure, he was.

There was only so much dancing Scott Ryder could take for so long though before it drove him mad. He took one of Reyes’ hands into his once more, giving it a pointed squeeze to get his attention.

“Want to get out of here?” Not to sound cliché or anything, but— “The night is still young, you know!”

“True enough. Where to now?”

Scott took the lead this time, weaving through the crowd on the way out.

“Well, I would suggest racing a couple of skycars, but I would rather not get pulled over for driving under the influence.”

Reyes shook his head at him with a grin.

“Yes, because the drunk driving is the only charge we would have to worry about in that scenario.”

“You saying that you wouldn’t have gone racing with me?”

“On the contrary, I would’ve raced you, and I would’ve won.”

Scott scoffed.

“Big talk for a man who’s about to get his ass kicked at Shattered Eezo.”

Reyes gladly let Scott drag him off to the nearest arcade, his eyes glinting with mischief.

“In that case, ready to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Pfft, are you kidding me? I was born ready.”

About thirty minutes and multiple rematches later, Reyes had proved well enough that Scott was in fact not born ready for this. Credits exchanged hands, but Reyes was enough of a gentleman to win Scott a prize from the claw machine after about twenty tries. It was well worth it for Scott to get a cute, little pyjak plushie.

Before Scott could even ask where to next, Reyes was already hauling him off to the next location, a small diner-like restaurant nestled in the wards. For the Citadel, it was more like a little hole in the wall, but Reyes promised that it had good vibes and even greater food. The perfect type of place to find some chow in the middle of the night cycle.

After they both put in their orders with the waitress, Scott found himself on the receiving end of one particularly intense stare. Placing his chin in his hand, he stared right back, raising an eyebrow at Reyes curiously.

“What?” he asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

The corner of Reyes’ lips quirked up in response, a tiny twitch that was there and gone before Scott could properly register it.

“Well, let’s see.” Reyes hummed thoughtfully as he examined him. “You have a mouth, a nose, two pretty eyes—”

Scott rolled said eyes at him.

“Okay, smartass.” Of course, he couldn’t resist teasing him, pausing dramatically before replying. “Wait, you think my eyes are pretty?”

“Oh, I could simply wax poetry about them all night long.”

“Don’t stop on my behalf then.”

“Maybe some other night,” Reyes whispered, “if I have the time.”

“You don’t sound very certain about that,” Scott noted, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Unable to meet his eyes, Reyes tensed up, eventually shrugging.

“I—I don’t know how long I’m going to be sticking around.”

“What? Got some big, top secret assignment with the Alliance?” Scott asked, trying to keep the tone lighthearted and playful.

Thankfully, Reyes couldn’t resist chuckling at him.

“Something like that,” he said, as vague and noncommittal as always.

“Well…” Scott trailed off, Reyes cocking his head to the side.

“Well…?” He echoed, curious as to what his response would be.

“Well then, let’s make the most of tonight, yeah?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Reyes regarded him incredulously, which caused Scott to huff at his expression.

“Look, I know that we’re just a couple of strangers to each other, but tonight has been fun. I enjoy your company. Dare I say, you enjoy my company, so let’s not worry ourselves about what tomorrow might bring. Let’s enjoy the night and see where it goes from here, okay?”

It only took a moment or two of hesitation before Reyes finally conceded.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

Scott’s responding smile was blinding. This time, it was _his_ heart skipping a beat, feeling more like it was doing somersaults in his chest rather than sticking to its regular rhythm.

It didn’t take long after that before they got their drinks, their food following not too long after. They both chatted about anything and everything between bites and sips, trading stories from their lives. It ranged from stuff like silly, childhood memories to their most adventurous tales while being a part of the military. For once, Reyes let his guard down, convinced that he would never see Scott again after this night.

Oh, how wrong he would be.

For now, though, he was living life for the moment, getting lost in the flow of their conversation. It was addictive how easy it was to get this wrapped up in one another, drifting off into their own world by the time their desserts arrived. Honestly, Reyes wasn’t even hungry at that point, but he enjoyed Scott’s company too much to want to leave. Two pieces of pie were barely touched by the time the check rolled around, Reyes expertly shirking that responsibility by promising to pay Scott back for it later.

Based on his playful glare, he _totally_ believed it. One hundred percent.

Once the matter of the bill was settled, Scott held out his glass to toast with the last remnants of whatever asari brand of soda he had ordered earlier.

“A toast?” Reyes asked. “What to?”

“Duh, to tonight,” Scott said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. “It’s going to be a long one if you’re game.”

Indeed, what a fool Reyes was for not knowing sooner. Nevertheless, he obliged him, their glasses clinking together as even more plans flitted through his mind. The possibilities were endless, so long as they didn’t mind breaking a few rules.

Neither of them knew what brought them together that night, but both of them were grateful for it regardless.

Reyes nodded at Scott, looking forward to what he had in store for him.

“To tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote for these two. At the moment, I don't have the energy for anything more than one shots, but feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
